This invention relates to a novel composition of matter composed of layered oxides containing vanadium together with phosphorus or arsenic wherein monovalent organic groups (R) are covalently bound to the phosphorus or arsenic atoms within the layered oxide structure. Typically R is bound directly through carbon or through an oxygen bridge. In the former case the compounds are phosphonates or arsonates whereas in the latter case they are phosphates or arsenates.
The open and patented literature discloses layered phosphonates and/or phosphate compounds of the formula M(O.sub.3 PR).sub.2 or M(O.sub.3 POR).sub.2 wherein the pendant organic R groups on the phosphorus atoms are directed toward the interlayer space. See, for example, Dines et al., Inorg. Chem., 22, 567 (1983) (Th phosphonates), Polyhedron, 1, 61 (1982) (Zr phosphonates), Inorg. Chem., 20, 92 (1981) (Zr, Th, Ti, Ce and U phosphonates and phosphates), and J. Phys. Chem., 86, 571 (1982) (Zr phosphonates), Alberti et al., J. Inorg. Nucl. Chem., 40, 1113 (1978) (Zr phosphonates and phosphates), and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,146; 4,235,990; and 4,256,872. (Zr compounds). Other patents directed to layered organoarsenous or organophosphorus inorganic polymers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,242; 4,276,410; 4,276,411; 4,298,723; 4,299,943; 4,373,079; 4,235,991; and 4,267,308.
While these references and others teach formation of layered structures by reacting organophosphorus compounds with tetravalent metal salts, the complexes formed have a metal to phosphorus ratio of 1:2 and the references do not suggest use of vanadium as a tetravalent metal.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,709 and 4,355,162 disclose compositions containing a layered mixed oxide having layers of corner-linked octahedra and tetrahedra including VOPO.sub.4 (V in a 5+ oxidation state) which may be intercalated with a cation or reacted with a nitrogen donor Lewis base covalently bonded to the vanadium. U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,061 discloses formation of intercalates of organometallic compounds by reacting with a tetravalent cation metal salt of an organic phosphate, arsenate or vanadate. The cation is not vanadium and the compound was a cation to anion ratio of 1:2.